Supreme Calamitas
S'upreme Calamitas' is a post-Moon Lord superboss that can be fought at anywhere and at any time of day. She was once the second to final boss of the Calamity Mod, seconded in progression only by THE LORDE who has since been removed. She is considered the most notoriously difficult boss in the mod, and the player should be very well equipped both physically and mentally before facing up to the challenge. Supreme Calamitas does not spawn on her own and requires the player to summon her with the Eye of Extinction anywhere at any time. (Note: The Eye of Extinction is reusable, meaning that this boss can be summoned any amount of times. Spawn quotes will vary depending on the number of previous attempts.) The Fight Supreme Calamitas will behave similarly to Calamitas, but with a new, extensive set of far more powerful attacks. She switches between these attacks at seemingly irregular intervals. She always remains either directly above or to the side of the player, only breaking position during bullet hell phases or during her devastating dash attacks. Upon spawning, Supreme Calamitas will create a large rectangular arena made of unbreakable tiles. Leaving it will cause Supreme Calamitas to enrage. Supreme Calamitas will instantly kill the player if they either survive more than 25 hits (less in higher difficulty modes) over the course of a single fight or take less than 20 damage in a single blow from any of her attacks. This is to discourage the use of powerful equipment from other mods to trivialize the fight. With the Flesh Totem equipped, the damage threshold is lowered to 10. Attacks While Supreme Calamitas is mobile, she will switch between these attacks at irregular intervals. * She charges at the player at an incredibly high speed, dealing massive damage. This typically occurs several times in a row. * She shoots bursts of Abyssal Souls at the player. * She fires Giga Blasts, which home in on the player burst into Abyssal Souls upon contact with blocks. * She launches Abyssal Fireblasts, which home in on the player and explode into a large ring of Abyssal Souls after some time or upon contact with blocks. * She remains at the player's side and fires a barrage of Brimstone Hellblasts, which accelerate towards the player. Progression Supreme Calamitas will perform these attacks once, triggered by her reaching certain amounts of health. * Upon spawning and at other points throughout the fight, she will summon a randomized "bullet hell" of vertical and horizontal Brimstone Hellblasts which travel from one edge of the player's screen to the other. She will be invincible and immobile until the bullet hell ends after a certain amount of time. After the bullet hell ends, she will summon her pet, Sepulcher and her 10 hearts, to assist her. The Sepulcher doesn't deal contact damage, but shoots Abyssal Souls. Supreme Calamitas will be invincible until her Sepulcher and her 10 hearts are killed. * Upon reaching 80% health, the next bullet hell triggers, in which Supreme Calamitas will fire Giga Blasts at the player from the sidelines. This occurs in every bullet hell hereafter. * Upon reaching 60% health, the next bullet hell triggers, in which Supreme Calamitas will also fire Abyssal Fireblasts at the player along with the previous projectiles. This occurs in every bullet hell hereafter. * Upon reaching 45% health, she will summon her brothers, Supreme Catastrophe and Supreme Cataclysm, to assist her. They both remain a set distance to the upper left and upper right of the player, periodically firing Brimstone Hellblasts in the player's direction. Supreme Calamitas will be invincible until her brothers are killed. * Upon reaching 40% health, she transitions into her second phase, her body now appearing damaged. * Upon reaching 30% health, the next bullet hell triggers, featuring huge, invincible Brimstone Monster orbs which move towards the player at varying speeds and persist throughout the rest of the fight. * Upon reaching 20% health, she will summon a large, spinning ring of many Soul Seeker (Supreme) around the player, which sporadically fire Abyssal Souls inward. Supreme Calamitas will be invincible until all of the seekers are killed. * Upon reaching 10% health, the final bullet hell will begin, featuring every projectile introduced thus far, with the inclusion of Brimstone Flame Skulls which fly in a wave pattern. * Upon reaching 8% health, she will summon her Sepulcher and her 10 hearts again. Supreme Calamitas will be invincible again until her Sepulcher and her 10 hearts are killed. In Expert Mode * The hit cap is lowered to 15 hits. In Revengeance Mode * Massively increased speed and moves far more aggressively. * The arena created by Supreme Calamitas is much smaller. * The hit cap is lowered to 10 hits. In Death Mode * The arena created by Supreme Calamitas is even smaller. * The hit cap is lowered to 5 hits. * Direct contact with any of Supreme Calamitas' projectiles inflicts Vulnerability Hex. Drops * Calamitous Essence * Animus * Azathoth * Contagion * Crystyl Crusher * Draconic Destruction * Earth * Megafleet * Red Sun * Illustrious Knives * Svantechnical * Triactis True Paladinian Mage-Hammer of Might * Vehemence (Revengance Mode only) * Levi (Death mode only) * lol (On fourth attempt) * Note: All of those drops are ONLY dropped in Expert Mode. Trivia * Supreme Calamitas shares the same lore like Calamitas. ** Supreme Calamitas, despite being a boss, doesn't drop a mask or a trophy. She also doesn't drop a Treasure Bag in Expert Mode. ** Supreme Calamitas is a "Superboss" in this mod. In some RPG games, superbosses are extremely powerful enemies that are very challenging even if the player has powerful equipment. ** The "My Lord" mentioned in her quotes is likely referring to the Jungle Tyrant, Yharim, whom she is enslaved to, as stated in the mod's lore. ** Supreme Calamitas negates any form of damage that would deal more than 25% of her maximum hp, such as an OP weapon or another mod's butcher function. ** The "Leviathan" mentioned in her hit cap quote is in reference to the YouTuber Leviathan, who is known for his challenges and documentation about the Calamity Mod, including numerous fights against Supreme Calamitas. ** The theme heard during the Supreme Calamitas fight is named 'Stained, Brutal Calamity' and is written by DM Dokuro. (Calamitas Doppelganger has her own theme.) ** Supreme Calamitas' sprite bears a striking resemblance to her regular counterpart's old sprite. ** Nearly all of Supreme Calamitas' rewards are available only in Expert Mode, Revengeance Mode, or Death Mode. The only Normal Mode reward is Lul, which drops specifically after the player defeats her on their fourth attempt. ** Supreme Calamitas is the only boss that drops a Death Mode-exclusive item. Quotes * "Do you enjoy going through hell?" (When summoned after defeating her at least once prior) * "Don't get me wrong, I like pain too, but you're just ridiculous." (When summoned after defeating her 4 times prior) * "You must enjoy dying more than most people, huh?" (When summoned after 5 deaths) * "Do you have a fetish for getting killed or something?" (When summoned after 20 deaths) * "Alright, I'm done counting. You probably died this much just to see what I'd say." (When summoned after 50 deaths) * "Alright, let's get started. Not sure why you're bothering." (When first bullet hell stops) * "You seem so confident, yet painfully ignorant of what has yet to transpire." (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 75% health) * "Couldn't leave well enough alone could you? Everything was going well until you came along." (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 50% health) * "Brothers, could you assist me for a moment? Dealing with this fool is growing tiresome." (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 45% health) * "Don't worry, I still have plenty of tricks left." (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 40% health) * "Hmm... perhaps I should let the little ones out to play for a while." (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 30% health) * "Impressive...but still not good enough!" (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 20% health) * "I'm just getting started!" (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 10% health) * "What!? How are you still alive!?" (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 8% health) * "Just stop!" (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 6% health) * "Even if you defeat me you still have my lord to contend with!" (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 4% health) * "To this day my lord has yet to lose a battle!" (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 2% health) * "Not even I could defeat him! What hope do YOU have!?" (When Supreme Calamitas drops below 1% health) * "He has grown far stronger since we fought...I can't see you defeating him, at least not with your current strength." (When Supreme Calamitas has been invincible for 10 seconds) * "Well... I guess this is the end..." (When she becomes vulnerable again) * "Perhaps one of these times I'll change my mind after all these deaths..." (When defeated for the first time) * "So yeah. Kill me again." (When she become vulnerable in another battle after defeating her prior) * "Let's just get to the point. Kill me again." (When she become vulnerable in another battle after defeating her multiple times prior) * "At long last I am free...no...wait. I'll just keep coming back, like you. Funny how that works...isn't it?" (20 seconds after being defeated) * "You didn't die at all huh? Welp, you probably cheated then. Do it again, for real this time...but here's your reward I guess." (When defeating the boss on the first try) * "One death? That's it? ...I guess you earned this then." (When defeating the boss on the second try) * "Two deaths. Good job. Here's your reward." (When defeating the boss on the third try) * "Third time's the charm huh? I guess it is. Here's a special reward." (When killed on the fourth attempt. She drops Lul when this message appears) * "Go to hell." (When defeated using the butcher function in Cheat Sheet) * "You got hit too many times...noice. Did you take lessons from Leviathan?" (When the player dies due to the hit cap) * "You aren't hurting as much as I'd like...are you cheating? trollface.png" (When the player takes less than 20 damage (10 damage with Flesh Totem equipped) in one hit). Category:Bosses Category:Post-Calamitas